everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ragna Lokisdottir
'''Ragna Lokisdottir '''is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. They are the youngest child of Loki, and his wife, Sigyn. Ragna developed a quite mischievous reputation in a outsiders eye. Ragna is genderfluid preferring they/them or she/her pronouns. Character Personality Ragna could be described like their father in a lot of ways. The main reason people say this as well, they can be quite the mischievous one. Sometimes deep on the inside Ragna is caring and loving of the ones they care about. They are chaotic and doesn't mind pulling a prank on someone every now and again. It was clearly a trait that she learned from her father. Ragna is emotional, and the slightest of annoyance, or someone who tries to upset them will easily get them emotional. Whether it be anger or whether it be sadness, they’ll react. Appearance Ragna has fairly a pale skin tone, without any blemishes or freckles. Ragna's hair is a dark black color cut like this in a pixie. Their hair could be described as wavy, with curls at the end. Their noticeably taller than most people, standing at the height of 6 feet, 2 inches. Ragna makes themself a bit taller by wearing boots with 2-inch heels most of the time. Ragna eyes are green. Hobbies Powers and Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''Ragna can shapeshift in many forms, and into a different gender if she ever wanted too. * '''Teleportation: '''Ragna can teleport a few miles away at a time, and uses it to their advantage to escape certain situations. * tba Myth Norse Mythology How does Ragna Come Into It? Ragna was born the second child to Sigyn and Loki, destined to fulfill most of Loki's roles. Views on Destiny Relationships Family Loki (father) They don’t have to much of a opinion of him as a father. He is kind to her. Sigyn (mother) Narfi/Nari (brother) Hel (sister) Friends Holland Arachne: The two are unlikely of friend, but it just so happens that the two did. Ragna enjoys Holland’s company, despite his wish to be a real Spider-Man. Acquaintances Pets Jinx Jinx is Ragna‘s pet cat, named Jinx because of the meaning of the word. She is a black cat with white paws and green eyes. Jinx’s lifespan was expanded for obvious reasons. Sierra Ragna’s dragon. Romance Brynhild Gandr Their very small, or well, huge crush on the Valkyrie. It is unrequited much to their sadness. But they try accept it. Bryn tries to not hurt their feelings to much on the subject, but they remain good friends for their sake. Outfits Quotes School Life TBA Alternative Universes TBA Gallery Itstheiconicgenderfluidduo.jpg|ragna and torni Ragna.png|more art of ragna, by me! 8F9B9F35-539C-46F8-9E03-5D0B66CC1B29.jpeg|"get help" with Torni and Ragna Grimms secret santa.png|get help part 2 | also my secret santa gift from grimms Triva * Ragna is pansexual, meaning they are into all genders. * No one really knows why their hair is black when their father’s hair was red. Many say they dyed it black. * The fact that they were gender fluid was based on my headcanon that Loki in Marvel comics is genderfluid. Notes * Ragna is a Norse name meaning “Goddess or Warrior.” ** Lokisdottir is an old Norse surname meaning daughter of Loki. While they are genderfluid, they consider themselves more feminine than masculine they are fine using this surname. Category:Genderfluid Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Norse Mythology Category:Pansexual Category:Starry’s OCs Category:Character of The Month Category:Ship of The Month